Holiday with the Morgans!
by shematthew00
Summary: Reid goes to Chicago with Morgan for thanksgiving. Fran and the girls do some damage control to make Morgan aware of his feelings for Reid.
1. Chapter 1

'Mom, I know.' Morgan stated, 'Yes, well I don't know he might have plans. Okay, yeah I'll ask him as soon as I see him.'

Morgan sighed and looked around for Reid. His mother had it in her head that Reid was special to him. She wasn't wrong Reid was like a brother to him, so in his own way he was very special. The was no one like him, aside from him being a genius there were other factors that made the young doctor one of a kind. Morgan spotted the younger agent and walked over to him.

'Hey kid, what's up?' Morgan asked.

Reid looked up from his paperwork and sipped his coffee before answering, 'Hey, not much. How are you?'

'I'm good, listen are you doing anything for Thanksgiving. My mom wanted me to issue you an invite.' Morgan said.

Reid looked down and thought about it for a minute. The truth was he really didn't make any plans. Usually he just went to visit his mom for a few days but then by Thanksgiving he was home by himself.

'Your mom wants me to attend Thanksgiving with your family? Why?' Reid stated.

'Well, I don't know…I mean I do, she likes you. So do my sisters. And doesn't worry it wouldn't be to many people, this year mom said she is keeping the guests to a minimum so that means no extra family members.' Morgan continued, 'So what do you say? Wanna come with me?'

'Sounds good to me,' Reid smiled, 'when do we leave?'

'Tomorrow. If you need help packing I'll be glad to…' Morgan started.

Reid cut him off, 'No worries, I will be packed and ready to go tomorrow. I'll be at your house by 9.'

-Later that day-

Reid packed everything he could think of. He knew the weather was cold so he decided that most of his sweater vests would come in handy. He called his mom to let her know that he would visit before he came back to Virginia. He figured Morgan wouldn't mind enjoying Vegas before going back to work. Once he was all packed he put on a movie and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he got up and showered before he left for Morgan's place. He picked up coffee on the way, Morgan could probably use some. He knocked on the door at 9, as promised.

'Hey kid, is that coffee?' Morgan asked.

'Yeah I figured you could use a cup, I got it just the way you like it.' Reid smiled.

'Mmm you are a saint. Ready to go?' Morgan said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Reid smiled and nodded, he didn't think Morgan had ever called him that. Yeah sure Morgan had called him many things but saint was not one of them. He followed Morgan to his truck as he tried to ignore the fluttering inside his stomach. Within the hour they were at the airport on their way to Chicago.

When they arrived Morgan's sister Sarah picked them up from the airport, their trip to Fran's house was short but definitely not quiet. Sarah kept rambling on about her job and how much she missed Derek. Fran and Desiree were equally over joyed to see Derek as well as Spencer.

'Come here and give me a big hug, I have missed you both!' Fran began, 'So Derek did you do what we talked about?'

'Mom, can we talk about that later. We just got here.' Morgan sighed looking from her to Reid.

'Oh your right baby, I'm sorry. Why don't you and Spencer go rest, there are clean sheets and blankets in your room. I blew up an air mattress in case you two aren't comfortable in one bed.' Fran smiled uncontrollably.

'Thanks mom…' Morgan said angrily as he walked away, 'that woman is so smug sometimes. Sorry about her kid. '

'No worries,' Reid yawned, 'I am kinda tired now that she mentioned bed. I'll take the air mattress.'

Morgan was about to object before he saw Reid shake his head. This was going to be an interesting night. He knew what his mom wanted him to do but he wasn't sure he even liked Reid in that way. He knew he liked men, that was no surprise but he never found one that he actually cared about enough to want to be with long term. Fran was positive that man was Spencer but Morgan never really thought about him in that way. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Reid whisper, 'Night Morgan.'


	2. Chapter 2: Arrangement

They had been asleep for almost an hour before Morgan heard it. It was the worst sound that anyone could hear while they were sound asleep. Reid clearly moved around in his sleep, he had roomed with him before on cases but he never noticed because those beds weren't filled with air.

'Reid?' Morgan whispered, 'Reid? Wake up man…'

He was about to get up when he heard a low mumble to which he said the younger man's name one more time.

'I'm sorry Morgan, was I snoring?' Reid asked sleepily.

'Snoring? No man, can't you hear yourself moving around on that thing? The sound is driving me insane.' Morgan finished.

'Oh, sorry. I'll just move it and sleep on the floor.' Reid said before getting off the mattress and pushing it to the side.

'You're not sleeping on the floor kid; get your ass up here.' Morgan moved over and patted the bed, 'You would catch a cold if you sleep on this floor.'

'Morgan, I don't think…'

'Did I ask you what you thought? I don't wanna hear another word, get up here. Leave it alone.' Morgan smiled.

Reid sighed realizing that this was not up for debate. He made his way over to the bed, to make Morgan more comfortable he decided to face the wall.

'Whatcha doing, kid?' Morgan asked. Morgan could tell by his body language that he wasn't comfortable.

'Well, I figured I'd face this way to make this situation more comfortable for you. Statistically speaking 80% of males…' Reid started only to be interrupted by Morgan again.

'Reid,' Morgan's tone softened, 'I'm not uncomfortable with you sharing a bed with me. I don't mind. Just don't breath in my face.'

Morgan chuckled and smiled at the younger man and pulled the covers over them.

'Now sleep.' Morgan mumbled.

It didn't take Reid long to drift off to sleep but before he did he shifted and faced Morgan, opening his eyes to get a glimpse of the sleepy agent. Feeling Reid shift Morgan smiled and slowly began drifting off to sleep.

Morgan was startled out of his sleep; he looked over at the clock on the night stand. 11pm. They had been asleep most of the day. It's amazing his mom didn't come in and wake them up. He looked around the room when his eyes fell on Reid. He must have knocked the blanket off himself because it was lying on the floor, only his feet were covered. Morgan shook his head, the kid was shivering. He leaned over, grabbed the blanket and placed it over Reid. It didn't really help he was still shivering and Morgan noticed he gripped the blanket tighter. Morgan went to raise the heat but when he climbed back into bed he grabbed Reid and pulled him close. He just wanted to get the man warm. He planned to let go of Reid as soon as he relaxed and his breathing became even but let's face it, when do things go as planned?

-The Next Morning-

Fran got up early the next morning. She decided to check on the boys but as soon as she opened the door she couldn't contain the grin that erupted on her face. She shut the door and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, about an hour later Desiree and Sarah came into the kitchen yawning.

'Hey mama.' Desiree said.

'Could you both go wake up Derek and Spencer? And girls, please do it quietly.' Fran cautioned.

Desiree and Sarah walked towards Derek's room. When they opened the door they couldn't help but smile. Desiree had to clasp a hand over Sarah's mouth so she wouldn't squeal. Desiree made a 'Shh' motion and went to grab her camera. After snapping a picture she decided it was best to let her sister have here moment. Sarah squealed and Derek jumped out of his sleep.

'Woman would u…' Morgan began before he realized that he had been cuddling with Reid. He moved away before realizing that he had a little morning wood going on.

'Ohhh Derek, looks like we should leave you alone. Maybe you should wake up Spencer now.' Sarah whispered.

'Get out. We will be there in a minute.' Morgan stated flatly, 'And besides its morning! Now leave!'

Des and Sarah walked out shutting the door behind them. Morgan sighed and looked down.

'Sometimes I really wish this didn't happen in the morning. It would save me a lot of trouble.' Morgan said to himself.

He looked at the younger agent and realized that he could get use to waking up to this sight in the morning. The genius was sprawled out on the bed with his head in the pillow. He must have shifted when he heard the girls. He really likes to take up space, as Morgan was about to wake him up Reid shifted again and lazily looked up at him smiling.

'Hi,' Reid mumbled, 'Whatcha doing?'

'Nothing, it's time to get up Prettyboy.' Morgan grinned pulling him into sitting position.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

That day they both helped Morgan's mother with the cooking, setting the table and even extra errands that still needed to be done. Des took Reid with her shopping and Morgan still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Reid's POV:

_Des keeps staring at me. I wonder why? _

'So Reid, do you and my brother get along well? I mean does he treat you right?' Des asked.

'Um yeah, he treats me fine. Why do you ask?' Reid questioned.

'Just making sure. If he ever gives you a problem I can handle him for you. I mean well, look Reid I don't want to make this weird for you or anything but how long have you liked my brother?' Des asked quietly.

_I think my mouth just fell to the floor. What was I supposed to say to her, I want to throw your brother up against a wall and suck his dick until he cums…in my mouth? Breath Reid, Breath. _

'Des, you really don't know what you're talking about and I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask me about my sexual preference. I know he is your brother but using him to find out if I'm gay isn't the right thing to do. And if you weren't doing it to find that info out, asking me indirectly if I want your brother romantically or sexually is wrong as well because I think of him like a brother and I'd never think of him in any other way.' Reid ended his rant.

_Lies. All of it. Who cares even though he thinks of her brother like that she doesn't need to know._

'Reid I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I just thought Derek had feelings for you and maybe you in return would feel the same.' Des stated.

'Wa-it what-t?' Reid stammered.

-Back at the House-

'What is taking them so long? They should be back by now. I think I shoulda went with them…' Morgan said as he paced around the living room.

'Baby, they are fine. Don't worry so much.' Fran said before the door opened.

'Where were you?' Morgan practically screamed.

Both Des and Reid stood there looking at him as if had gone crazy. Neither of them knew what to say. Des knew her brother was acting like a child so she just said simply, 'The store Derek.'

'Yeah well you have been gone almost three hours. What could you possibly have needed to get?' Morgan said.

'Food Derek.' Des yelled as she put the bags on the table.

'Is something wrong Morgan?' Reid asked.

Morgan just stared at the younger man. He needed to leave; even he wasn't sure why he was reacting this way. Before he turned to leave there was a knock on the door. Morgan crossed the room and opened the door.

'Well, look who it is...Derek Morgan. Mr. FBI himself. Your mom didn't tell me you were gonna be here.' the mystery man said.

'Travis? What are you doing here?' Derek asked before giving the man a hug.

'Your mom invited me,' Travis said looking around before his eyes settled on the only face he didn't know, 'Well who is this?'

'Uhh…' Morgan mumbled.

Des cut in, 'This is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer this is Travis.'

'Nice to meet you Doctor,' Travis waggled his eyebrows before putting his hand out, 'So, how do you know the Morgans?'

'Well-I' Reid stuttered out.

'He works with Derek.' Sarah finished.

Travis smiled and looked the young doctor up and down.

'Travis come help me with something please…' Fran yelled from the kitchen.

Fran knew bringing Travis here probably wasn't the best idea but how else was she going to get her baby to realize his feelings for Spencer?


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses & an I Love You

About an hour later everyone sat down to eat dinner, they were laughing and smiling just like a normal family would…well almost everyone was smiling. Morgan couldn't take his eyes off the young doctor, the scene that was unfolding in front of him made him sick. Travis had been talking to Reid since he got there in fact the man couldn't keep his eyes off him. And that look, Morgan knew that look…after all he practically invented it. What was wrong with him? So his friend was paying more attention to Reid then he liked, but who cares Reid didn't seem to mind, but there was something nagging at him. Morgan knew he had to put a stop to it.

'Uh, I hate to interrupt everyone's dinner, but Reid can I talk to you for a minute in the living room?' Morgan stammered.

'Sure.' Reid said looking at Travis with an apologetic look.

Fran and the girls looked up hopefully. They all exchanged looks, not sure how this was going to play out.

Reid followed Morgan into the living room, looking back towards the room where he left Travis. Before he knew what was happening Morgan turned to face him.

'Morgan, what is this about?' Reid asked before Morgan grabbed him and kissed his lips. The kiss was soft and inviting, but Reid couldn't make sense of what was going on. Reid pulled away, pushing Morgan away from him.

'What was that?' Reid started angrily, 'What is wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me? You wanna know…you drive me crazy I can't think of anything but you. I don't want to stand here and watch my so-called friend hit on you anymore. You are worth so much more than that.' Morgan continued, 'Pretty boy, our relationship has always been like this unspoken brotherly bond and I don't want to ruin that but I have to tell you how I feel… I-I love you.'

'Are you kidding me?' Reid stood the in awe, 'So, let me get this straight. Your friend is hitting on me and you're jealous? So now of all the times in the world when you could have said something, you're telling me now? At your mother's thanksgiving dinner you are expressing your love for me?'

'Pretty boy…' Morgan whispered.

'Don't. I don't wanna hear it. Is this a conspiracy or something? First your sister asks if I'm into you, now this happens. I can't deal with this. You have now managed to embarrass me in front of your family and your friend. We are friends Morgan and that is all this can ever be. I'm sorry you don't like your friend flirting with me but I do.' Reid raised his voice a little at the end.

Fran and the others stood in the doorway, how much they heard and when they first arrived is unknown but the look on their faces told Reid they knew everything.

'Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed.' Reid said giving Fran an apologetic look.

Reid escaped to the privacy of Morgan's old room. Someone followed him in and he thought it was Morgan until he turned around and saw Travis.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that.' Reid started but Travis cut him off.

'It's fine. Look I like you and I'd love to take you out. I know you guys have to go back soon, but maybe we could get together tomorrow?' Travis replied.

'I'd like that! We should be in town for a few more days anyway. I wouldn't mind seeing you.' Reid smiled.

'Good.' Travis said stepping closer to Reid.

He gently caressed Reid's cheek and pulled him into a sloppy but meaningful kiss. Reid let out a low moan as he lost his balance and fell on to the bed. They both laughed uncontrollable until Travis looked into the doctors eyes and kissed him again this time sliding his tongue into his mouth. Reid let out another moan and pulled Travis closer, Travis then started unbuttoning Reid's shirt pulling it open.

'Mmm, I want you.' Travis said, 'You look so fuckable right now.'

Travis grabbed him for another deep kiss, but neither party realized Morgan standing in the doorway.

'GET OUT! NOW!' Morgan yelled, 'Travis I want you out.'

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter but I will probably have another one on the way. The next chapter will be up before tomorrow. I also am sorry if I broke anyone's heart with this one but I figured I'd switch things up a bit. After all who doesn't like a little attention from another man? –Keep reading please! I swear it's not the end of the world for Moreid! 3


	5. Chapter 5: Your Ass Is Mine

After Travis left Morgan told Reid he was going to sleep on the couch so he could have the room all to himself. Reid was really worried about Morgan even though he was a jerk. He didn't talk to anyone the rest of the night and after seeing him and Travis together in that compromising position he looked like all the blood vessels in his head had popped. During the night he got up to go to the kitchen, as he passed Morgan he couldn't help but smile. Morgan had to be the cutest thing when he was sleeping, he just looked so peaceful. Reid mentally kicked himself for not admiring him the night before when they shared the bed.

Reid sat on the edge of the couch slowly as to not disturb Morgan. He stared at his muscles and he began pulling the blanket further down the older man's body, he couldn't help admiring him. Morgan looked like a god; he was deep in thought when he realized the man was shivering. Reid knew he should put the blanket back around him to keep him warm but all he wanted to do was touch him, so instead he soothingly rubbed his hands over his biceps and then his shoulders. Reid thought he was making it better until the man shuddered under his touch. The last thing he wanted Morgan to do was wake up so he replaced the blanket and ran from the room.

Reid was so wrapped up in what he was thinking and feeling that he didn't realize the man was wide awake. Morgan opened his eyes and sighed. What was that about? He wondered if Reid knew that he was making a huge mistake with Travis. All Morgan wanted to do was hold him at this point; he didn't care about anything else. All Morgan had been thinking about was Travis' comment about Reid looking fuckable. It's true the young doctor looked fuckable a lot, especially when he woke up in the morning. He needed to stop thinking about Reid like that because all he could feel was the growing bulge between his legs.

'Fuck.' Morgan sighed, 'Guess I need a shower…'

Morgan got up and moved towards the bathroom as Reid opened the bedroom door.

'Uh, hi Morgan.' Reid whispered.

'Hey kid.' Morgan said.

They both stood in silence waiting for the other to say something but neither of them knew how to say what they were feeling.

'Well, I was gonna just go in the shower…' Morgan stated.

'Oh, can't sleep? That's where I was going. But it's fine I don't need to take one. You should go.' Reid said.

'Listen Reid, about everything that happened earlier…' Morgan started.

'Look, it's fine. I don't want you to be upset.' Reid replied.

'No. I think we need to talk about everything. Let's go into the bedroom so we don't wake anyone up.' Morgan continued, 'Besides I owe you an explanation.'

Reid followed Morgan back into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to him. He faced him hesitantly as Morgan reached up and gently rested his hand on his cheek. Reid leaned into the touch and ran his hand up and down Morgan's arm.

'It's fine Morgan. I get it. I'm sorry.' Reid mumbled.

'Pretty boy, why are you apologizing, that was all me today. I'm the one that should be apologizing because I hurt you. I want you to be happy and as much as I'd like to be the person to make you happy I need to face reality because I am not the only person on this earth that can make you happy.' Morgan finished.

'Did you mean what you said?' Reid asked.

'About what? I meant every word and I don't take anything back.' Morgan said as he pulled the genius into a hug.

'Well you said you loved me. How do you know?' Reid asked.

'Reid I-I…I know because I love it when you smile. When you smile you light up my world and you make everything okay. I know if I'm with you and a million things go wrong in one day I know you will be there to make everything better, even if you are dating someone else. I know this because you always put your friends and family before anyone else. I know I have always thought of you like a brother and this will never change that but I needed to come clean to not only you but myself because I have stronger feelings for you. I knew it, deep down and I think my family knew it before I did. They could tell by the way I talked about you. And Spencer if I'm not with you, I just don't feel right. Even when I'm not with you I'm always thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind. Another thing, when you look at me with those big brown eyes of yours I can't breathe. I get nervous and I feel like I'm going to say something wrong, if I can even manage to speak. What I have for you Spencer is nothing but love. You make me love you more with each passing day. I want to be with you, I love you.' Morgan finished breathlessly.

Reid didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to feel. Here he was watching this man, this wonderful pure man pouring his heart out and he didn't know what to say because he wasn't sure if he felt the same for Morgan. Yeah, sure he wanted to be with him, he wanted him to kiss him and he definitely wanted to get fucked by Morgan…let's face it who wouldn't? He cared about Morgan but he needed more time to figure out his feelings so all he could manage was, 'You called me Spencer…'

'Yeah, I'm pouring my heart out, am I supposed to call you Reid?' Morgan's face fell, 'Look Reid, Pretty boy, if you need time to think or if I'm not what you want I'll understand but I think that…'

Reid cut him off, 'Wait. Morgan, I need to know how I feel about you. I can't just make you empty promises. I'm going to be honest but you have to promise me you won't judge me for what I'm about to say.'

'Okay, I'm listening…' Morgan mumbled.

Reid sighed then started, 'Okay here goes nothing. I want you. I want you to fuck me, I have daydreams about you bending me over your desk and fucking me. And before you say anything, I'm not talking about the nice and slow stuff…I want the hard and rough stuff. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to see straight and I definitely wouldn't be able to sit down right for weeks…'

Reid stopped talking because Morgan's mouth dropped open, okay he officially lost his best friend. I'm sure he thinks I don't love him at all after that statement, Reid frowned.

'Pretty boy let's get outta here. Put some clothes on and meet me in the car. Just don't wake anyone else up; it would be harder to get out of the house.' Morgan smiled and grabbed some clothes from his go bag.

Reid was left stunned, after he told Morgan that he basically wanted to be his fuck toy he wanted to go out? How much more bizarre could this day get. Spencer quietly dressed and slipped out of the house walking to the car. He got in and said to Morgan, 'Where could you possibly want to go at this time of night?'

'It's a surprise. Put this on…' Morgan said.

Reid looked at the blindfold in his hand and shot Morgan an 'are you serious look?'

'Please for me, Pretty boy…' Morgan smiled and pouted.

Reid couldn't help it, of course he was gonna put on the stupid thing, he wasn't sure if it was because of the way that Morgan said 'Pretty boy' or if it was the pout but either way he did what he was asked. They had been driving for twenty minutes when Reid could feel Morgan pull the car over, he let out a sigh.

'Okay I need to do something, and then I'll be back alright?' Morgan stated simply.

'Morgan, can I take this thing off now? Where are we?' Reid fidgeted.

'No not just yet.' Morgan said.

'Morgan please, I don't want to stay here by myself…' Reid's voice trembled.

'Shh, do you trust me baby?' Morgan whispered in his ear.

'Of course…wait did you just call me…baby?' Reid gulped as he heard Morgan get out of the car.

Morgan was only gone a few minutes but when he came back he knew Reid was scared so he whispered soothingly, 'It's ok Pretty boy, it's just me. Okay I'm going to lead you to where we need to go okay, and then I will take the blindfold off.'

Morgan didn't wait for a response, he climbed out of the car and went to Reid's side and grabbed his arm. Leading him as he promised to their destination Morgan sighed and he could hear keys jingling. Once he opened the door he shoved Reid inside and started taking off the blindfold. Once it was off Reid waited for his eyes to adjust and he looked around the room. A motel?

'Morgan, as much as I trust you, I still don't understand why we are here.' Reid swallowed.

'Well Pretty boy, you didn't think I could fuck you senseless with my mother and sisters at my house did you?' Morgan smiled smugly.

'Wait…so, you want to fuck me?' Reid asked.

Morgan laughed and said, 'Baby, I want you to know how I feel about you and I want you to understand your feelings for me and if this is what you need and want, then I am willing to do it. I want you to be happy and I need to show you what you're missing.'

'Wow, if I knew it would be this easy I would have told you sooner.' Reid giggled.

'I just hope you know what you got yourself into…' Morgan smiled and continued, 'When I'm done with you, you're going to be like…Travis who?'

'M-Morgan…' Reid stuttered.

'Shh, I want you naked now. Don't make me spank you…its best to behave yourself Pretty boy. You don't wanna make me mad do you?' Morgan stated, 'Your ass is mine!'

Reid swallowed unsure of how to take that last remark…


	6. Chapter 6: Smack Dat Ass or Not?

They had been trying for hours. Morgan was biting him, chocking him, pounding in and out of him…everything that defined 'ROUGH' but nothing seemed to be working. Reid just wasn't turned on and it definitely wasn't Morgan.

'Wait, stop…' Reid said as Morgan stopped thrusting into him.

'Not feeling it huh?' Morgan said sadly, 'Is it me?'

'No! No, don't be ridiculous. It's me. I don't get it, I want you. I do. I really do…' Reid replied, 'Wait, maybe…Morgan can we try something else?'

'Sure. Lemme just pee, and clean up, and then we will try again. Ya know it's okay if it's me, maybe we just aren't meant to do this...' Morgan said and walked away.

Reid laid there naked and thinking. Maybe he did want the slow and passionate stuff? He

thought about it, he never meant for this to happen but since it was he might as well face reality,

maybe he wanted love instead of meaningless fucking. Morgan came out of the bathroom and laid down next to Reid.

'Okay, another go?' Morgan asked.

'Yeah, but can you do me a favor?' Reid hesitated and kissed his lovers neck, 'Could you go slow?'

'Sure, if that is what you want baby.' Morgan smiled.

Morgan kissed his lover passionately, then laid him down flat and spread his legs.

'Another thing…' Reid said breathlessly, 'No protection. I want to feel you…nothing else. I mean if you're okay with it.'

Morgan nodded and slipped a pillow under his lovers back. He didn't want to hurt him so he slipped the head of his penis into his awaiting entrance, which made Reid let out a moan. Reid gripped the sheets and looked into his lovers eyes nodding in anticipation. Morgan slid the rest of the way into him and Reid moaned in pleasure. Morgan pulled Reid's thighs as he thrust in and out, not going to fast because he wanted to make sure his lover enjoy every moment of it. In between thrusts he grabbed Reid's dick and began jerking him off. Reid felt like he was floating and leaned against Morgan's lips, kissing them softly.

'More, I want more…please' Reid said breathlessly, 'Harder.'

Morgan pushed his swollen cock deeper into Reid's entrance. Reid screamed loudly as Morgan's thrust harder.

'Baby, Mmm I want you so bad.' Morgan cried, 'You feel so fucking good.'

'Don't stop. I'm almost there.' Reid stated, 'I want you to cum inside me.'

Morgan nodded and continued to pump inside Reid until he gave into his orgasm and Reid followed his cum coming out in spurts on his and Morgan's stomach.

Morgan collapsed on Reid breathlessly; he pulled out and laid on the opposite side of the bed. Reid snuggled closer and buried his head into the crook of Morgan's neck.

'I love you Derek Morgan.' Reid mumbled.

Morgan thought about it for a minute, he wasn't sure if he was saying this because they just got done having sex or if he really meant it. Morgan didn't want to know at that moment, he just hoped that Reid would eventually feel the same way he did.

'Me to Pretty boy, me too.' Morgan said kissing his lovers forehead before he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After

The next day they made their way in silence back to Fran's house. As Morgan pulled the car up next to his mom's house Reid looked over at him and smiled.

'Pretty boy, listen…' Morgan said.

'Morgan I…I love you. I want you to believe that. I know I said it at the worst time yesterday, saying anything after sex is never a good idea but I really do love you.' Reid said and kissed Morgan on the lips before turning to exit the car.

Morgan watched the younger man walk up the steps into the house. He thought about the night they had and couldn't stop smiling, he was finally glad that he finally told his Pretty boy how he felt about him. His Pretty boy, hmm he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

-Later that day-

Des answered the door when Travis arrived, she wasn't surprised that he showed but she was looking forward to Spencer's reaction. She along with the other women knew that he and Derek spent the night together; out somewhere...they were still trying to figure out where they went because the pair was being really secretive.

'Hey Des, is Spencer ready?' Travis asked.

'Not sure, but is in Derek's room.' Des continued, 'Derek isn't here so you're welcome to go check on him.'

'Thanks.' Travis mumbled.

Travis walked past the other women saying hello and walking down the narrow hall towards Derek's bedroom. Once he got to the door, he couldn't help but stare at the young man. Travis let out a sigh.

'Hey Doctor, ready to go?' Travis asked.

Reid turned, 'Could we talk first? I think I need to tell you something…'

Travis nodded and sat down in reply. Reid took the seat next to him on the bed.

'Look, I need to tell you…' Reid started, 'I can't go out with you. I am in love with someone else and I really am sorry that you came all the way here for this…'

'Let me guess, Derek?' Travis laughed, 'I figured he get to you sooner or later. So how do you know you're in love with him?'

'Yeah Derek, and well I know it's love.' Reid continued, 'When I'm not with him I'm always thinking about him, I can never get him off my mind. He is the most kind and caring person I know. He always looks out for others and I know he will always be there for me. Morgan, Derek, could never let me down. He is my rock, he has always been there for me when I needed and I never knew how I felt about him but, now I do and even though it took me a little longer to figure out my feelings I'm glad I did because without him I don't think my life would have any meaning. I love him.'

Reid was so wrapped up in his speech that he didn't see Derek standing in the door way smiling like a fool. Travis looked his way and smiled, but listened as Reid continued.

'Derek is an amazing person. When I'm with him I can't breathe. He makes me rethink every decision I've ever made. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I over think so much but Derek is definitely one thing I don't regret or even have to think about.' Reid got this far away look in his eyes but continued, 'I don't want anyone else. I don't think I could handle him not being by my side.'

Reid was about to continue until he focused on Morgan who was still standing in the doorway.

'When did u get here?' Reid turned a few different shades of red, 'I don't think I'm ready for you to hear that…'

Derek walked over to the bed and Travis stood up, shook Derek's hand and left without another word.

'Too late for that Pretty boy, but I love you too.' Derek smiled, 'Look I was going to wait until we got back for this but…I guess now is as good a time as any.'

Derek rose off the bed only to kneel down in front of Reid. Reid wasn't sure what was going on but he gulped and looked into Morgan's eyes for an answer.

'Pretty boy, will you marry me?' Derek asked as he pulled out a small box, inside was a small brass ring, 'I got it engraved.'

Derek pulled out the ring and showed him, Reid looked at the inscription and smiled, To My Pretty boy, I'll love you always! Reid smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eyes. Reid looked down at his beautiful lover, and kissed him on the lips.

'Are you sure about this?' Reid mumbled.

'Of course I am baby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have no doubt in my mind that I will always want you. You mean more to me than anything in this world Spencer, I love you! What do you say?' Derek finished.

'Yes, of course. I'd love to marry you.' Spencer kissed him and threw his arms around his neck.

Neither man noticed the giggles and cheers from the doorway. All the Morgan women could do was smile and think about what the future held for the two love birds.


	8. Chapter 8: Las Vegas

Reid woke up that morning next to the man he was going to be with forever, and he decided that he had never felt this way before. There was no feeling that could amount to everything he was feeling at that moment. He rolled over to face Morgan, he traced his jaw line with his index finger; then he smiled to himself. Morgan's eyes fluttered open and all he could do was grin at the younger man.

'Mmm-Morning Pretty boy.' Morgan said.

'Good morning yourself.' Reid smiled sheepishly.

'Time to get up I take it?' Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, 'Unless you want to stay here with your mom and sisters. We need to pack and I need a shower.'

Morgan smiled at his lover, 'Could we just cuddle for a little longer?'

Reid nodded and snuggled closer to his lover. He looked down at the engagement ring and started to think about their future, and then he leaned in and kissed Morgan passionately.

'No regrets then huh?' Morgan asked, 'I want you to be happy, there is still time to turn me down.'

'Derek Morgan, you know I am crazy about you. I would never change my mind.' Reid giggled.

-Conversation between the Morgan women-

'It took Derek long enough. I knew he loved that boy.' Fran smiled and sipped her coffee.

'Mama you know normally I'd say we shouldn't meddle in other people's personal affairs but who knew butting into Derek's could be fun. I wonder how he and Spencer are getting along.' Sarah finished.

'We could go spy…' Des suggested.

'You girls leave them. I can't wait until they get married, who would have thought my baby proposing…I didn't even know he picked out a ring or anything.' Fran said.

'Mama, he got the ring as soon as he and Spencer got back from their midnight rendezvous. He was mumbling stuff about him being the one and he can't believe he missed it. At least he figured it out without us forcing the two of them in a room together buck naked…' Des said.

'That sounds like Derek always waiting until the last minute. But I think he just wanted to make sure that Dr. Reid felt the same for him. It's hard to put your feelings out there especially if you don't know how the other person feels…' Sarah said.

'Why don't you two mind your business…' Derek said sleepily from the doorway.

All the women looked at him, but Des and Sarah stuck out their tongues like they were five again. Derek chuckled and stuck out his in return.

'Baby, I am so proud of you. I want you and Spencer to be happy. I am really glad you finally told him.' Fran said before going back to her coffee.

'Where is Spencer anyway?' Des asked.

Derek gave her a pointed look, 'If you must know he just went back to sleep. We have to pack everything today but he is exhausted.'

'So have you guys figured out when you're getting married yet?' Sarah asked.

'No, we haven't talked about it much. But aren't people supposed to stay engaged for a little while before they leap over a bridge…hypothetically speaking of course…' Morgan chuckled after seeing his moms expression, 'you know I'm kidding mama, I just want Pretty boy to be comfortable with things before I over whelm him with details. I'm in no rush. I love him and we can wait as long as he wants.'

Derek changed the subject as Spencer came into the kitchen yawning and shaking his head. Derek grabbed him a cup of coffee realizing that he would never be able to stay awake without one. Spencer smiled when he handed the cup over, mumbling something about him being a god which made all the girls laugh.

'Someone woke up on the good side of the bed this morning.' Derek winked and walked over to put a kiss on the genius' lips.

'Mm, yeah I guess I did. Although how could I not. I don't think there is a bad side as long as your there.' Reid smiled.

'Oh, you guys are too cute.' Des said with a huge grin.

Morgan and Reid rolled their eyes at the same time. They would never understand why the girls went so crazy over them. The rest of the day consisted of them packing and lounging around with their family. After saying their goodbyes, they took a 9:45 flight to Vegas to visit Reid's mother. Once they arrived they got a hotel room and soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

-The next day-

Morgan woke before his lover, so he just started examining him. He looked at his pale milky skin and started trailing his hand down the young man's body. Reid slowly opened his eyes letting a 'Mmm' escape his lips.

'Morning Pretty boy…' Morgan stated.

Reid yawned and smiled; sleepily he said, 'Morning Derek. I love you.'

'I love you too baby, I'm going to jump in the shower. Why don't you sleep a little longer?' Morgan said before kissing his forehead.

'Okay, sounds good to me.' Reid nodded.

After Morgan's shower he could see the younger sprawled out on his bed, he looked completely peaceful. Morgan smiled, the walked over to the old coffee pot and started brewing some coffee for his lover. The aroma of the coffee didn't take long to wake Reid. Reid came dashing over to him with his hands out.

Morgan gave him the coffee mug and sighed, 'Just the way you like it.'

'Thank you.' Reid smiled taking a few sips.

After his coffee Reid went to take a shower, Morgan got bored so he quietly snuck in and undressed. Before Reid knew what was happening Morgan snuck into the shower with him. He put his arms around Reid and started fondling his erection.

'Hey baby, thought you could use the company…' Morgan whispered into his ear.

'Mmm, yeah I guess great minds think alike.' Reid smiled turning to face Morgan.

They began kissing passionately, and then Morgan bent Reid over pushing him against the wall. Reid let out a moan as Morgan began pushing a finger into his entrance. After he was staggering and moaning Morgan put another finger in, then another until three of his fingers were in. He knew he had his Pretty boy right where he wanted him.

'Derek please don't tease me, I want you inside me.' Reid said.

'Okay Pretty boy…' Derek whispered.

Morgan removed his fingers and slowly put the head of his penis in, then when he heard Reid let out a breath he forced the rest of his member inside of Reid. Reid let out a loud sensual moan. Morgan began thrusting slowly at first and then harder and harder. He pulled the genius' hair as he pushed him harder against the wall.

'Oh D-Derek-k-k..you feel so fucking good..fuck.' Reid moaned.

'You like that Pretty boy, I'll fuck you harder and make you cum...' Morgan said breathlessly.

'Yes fuck, harder Derek.' Reid moaned.

Morgan thrust harder digging his nails into the younger man's shoulders. Reid let out a breathy moan as he felt Morgan's cum dripped into his now very pink puckered entrance.

'Now baby turn around…' Morgan sighed.

'Why? We should really get going Derek…' Reid smiled.

'Not until you let me take care of you.' Morgan replied.

Morgan took his penis into his mouth and started sucking; Reid moaned and grabbed the back of Morgan's head. Reid started to think about which day was better this one or the day Morgan proposed. He looked down at his lover and smiled. Yup, today was gonna be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9: A Day With Diana Reid

After their shower they drove to see Reid's mother. The drive was quiet but peaceful. Reid couldn't stop grinning; he grabbed Morgan's hand tightly as they pulled up in front of the Sanitarium.

'Ya know, I've never brought anyone here before. I mean usually I come by myself…' Reid said.

Morgan gave him a look of understanding, 'Do you want me to come back later Pretty boy? It's okay if you want to visit with her alone.'

'No, no I was just thinking out loud. I really want you here. She means a lot to me and so do you.' Reid smiled and squeezed Morgan's hand.

They got out of the car and started making their way inside to the front desk. Morgan looked around; Bennington seemed to be a nice enough place. At least Reid had put her somewhere comfortable, even though doing so killed Reid he always knew he did the right thing. The kid was forced to grow up and he did a hell of a job. Morgan watched Reid sign in and he smiled, he didn't know what he would have done in Reid's case; yeah sure everyone had their demons but Morgan's mother was everything to him. If rolls were switched he didn't think he could have done what Reid had.

'Are you coming?' Reid asked from down the hall.

'Oh, sorry Reid. Yes I'm coming.' Morgan smiled.

After they were down the hall a little further, Reid looked around and sighed.

'What happened to Pretty boy?' Reid asked.

'Huh?' Morgan said looking confused.

'Back there. You–uh-called me Reid…I don't particularly like the nick name, but I don't mind it.' Reid stuttered.

Morgan stopped and faced the genius. He smiled at kissed him passionately.

'I'm sorry baby. I wasn't sure if you were comfortable, in public yet.' Morgan stated.

'I love you, and I'm comfortable with you.' Reid said as he threw his arms around his lover's neck.

Morgan stood there holding his lover in his arms for what seemed like forever, until Reid pulled away and kissed him.

'Dr. Reid?'

Reid turned around to see his mother's doctor standing there.

'Hello, Doctor Martin. I'm sorry, this is Derek Morgan.' Reid said.

Morgan let go of Reid and cleared his throat, 'Hi. It's nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you as well. I take it you've come to see your mother?' Dr. Martin said, 'She is doing very well.'

Both men followed Dr. Martin down the hall to Diana's room. They were just about to go in when Morgan grabbed Reid's arm, 'Are you sure you want me to go in? I know how much your Mom means to you and I don't want to get in the way of that.'

'Your fine. She loves you, even though she only met you that one time; she said to me after that she was glad I work with such nice people. She knows how much all of you mean to me and she knows about the things we see every day so trust me when I tell you she won't mind you being here.' Reid finished.

'If I may,' Dr. Martin smiled and said, 'Diana is a very accepting woman. Spencer means more to her than life itself and if you have caught his eye, then I'm sure that woman will love you even more than before…'

Reid smiled at him and whispered a 'thank you'. Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and motioned him to open the door. When Reid opened the door he saw his mom sitting in the chair looking out the window.

'Spencer…?' Diana said before turning around.

She looked at the men standing before her, taking notice that Spencer was holding the older gentleman's hand. Diana thought about it for a few minutes, oh that's right Agent Morgan.

'Agent Morgan, it's nice to see you again.' Diana smiled.

'Nice to see you again too ma'am.' Morgan smiled sheepishly.

Diana looked at him and then at Spencer.

'Oh Spencer, have you been eating? You look so skinny.' Diana said.

'Mom, I'm fine. I eat as much as the next person…' Spencer said.

'Well, have you been sleeping?' Diana asked, 'And get over here and give me a hug.'

Spencer walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly, ignoring her question. Diana let her son go and looked at Morgan expectantly.

Finally realizing he didn't get the hint she held out her arms and said, 'What are you waiting for? You too. Don't think I didn't notice you two walking in here holding hands.'

Morgan walked over to her and hugged her just as tight. He looked at Spencer and smiled.

'Mom, I have something to tell you.' Spencer said.

'What is it?' Diana asked.

Spencer held out his hands for her to take and just as he was about to tell her that him and Morgan were getting married she started twirling the ring that fit comfortably on her son's ring finger. Diana Reid smiled and she looked into her son's eyes and knew. Spencer laughed and hugged his mother. She pulled both of them into a big hug.

'Why don't we all go out for a little dinner to celebrate?' Morgan suggested.

'That sounds like a great idea. I need to get to know you better if you're going to be in my baby's life forever.' Diana said.

Spencer couldn't help but smile to himself. Yup, it was definitely true, no one could resist the great Derek Morgan. He sighed and followed behind the pair as they talked and laughed together. Spencer wondered how long it would take her to tell Derek about all the embarrassing stuff he did as a kid. Then the genius realized he should probably follow them a little closer…


	10. Author's Note

Dear Darlings!

I was going to write another chapter to this story tonight, but unfortunately I think I will have to update tomorrow or on the weekend. It's been a while for this story. I haven't really thought of an ending yet but I hope you will all keep reading. For those of you who have read this story please check out some of my others, I think you will like them. Thanks again! Don't forget after you read my fanfics please review! I love hearing from you guys.

Shematthewaholic

Kisses & Hugs!xoxo


	11. Chapter 10: Announcement

Derek and Spencer finally got back to Virginia. They stayed a little longer than they planned to with Diana, but it was worth it. Derek enjoyed getting to know Spencer's mother.

'My mom really likes you.' Spencer smiled.

'Well, I like her too. She is a wonderful woman' Morgan stated wrapping his arms around his lover.

'I want to tell the team.'

'Well, that was the plan genius.' Morgan laughed, 'We will tell them tomorrow. Now let's get you into bed.'

Morgan and Reid fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other's arms. The next day they walked into the bullpen together.

'So, how was Chicago?' Prentiss asked.

'Great.' Morgan smiled, 'How was your holiday?'

'Interesting, I guess. Ya know same old, my mother was herself...we all know how that goes.' Prentiss grinned.

Morgan laughed and Reid went to the coffee maker.

'What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing. I don't think.' Morgan frowned, 'I'll go check.'

Morgan walked over to the coffee maker and stood next to his lover.

'Okay, what's wrong?' Morgan asked.

'Nothing. I just..I dunno if I wanna tell them yet.' Reid said.

'Oh..okay yeah that's fine.' Morgan said a little hurt, 'No problem...'

'Morgan...' Reid started, 'I-I...'

Morgan walked away leaving Reid yelling after him.

'What's that about?' Hotch asked Prentiss.

'I have no clue. They were both fine a minute ago.'

JJ came and got everyone for a case. They were heading to Memphis, TN.

'Wheels up in thirty.' Hotch said.

JJ frowned at the case files but looked over at Reid who seemed deep in thought. As she was about to look down again she noticed a silver band around Reid's ring finger. She did a double take but looked around so no one else saw. JJ slowly got up.

'Hey, Reid can I talk to you for a minute.'

'Sure.' Reid whispered, 'What's up?'

JJ led Reid into Hotch's office and shut the door.

'Okay, spill it. Why is there a wedding ring on your finger?' JJ asked, 'I mean I know people go to Vegas to get married but damn Spence I thought I'd at least be invited.'

'Uh, no reason. Just pretend you didn't see it.'

'Spence..?' JJ said.

'Okay look, I met someone really special okay and he means the world to me. And I don't think he even wants me anymore because we had a huge fight and ...and... JJ?'

'Oh my god! He..you're talking about Derek aren't you?!' JJ giggled, 'I am so happy for you. I knew you guys always had a thing for each other.'

'Uh, no. Why would I be..'

'Save it for someone who believes your lies Spence. I love you and if you love him that's enough for me.' JJ smiled and hugged him.

Prentiss walked in.

'Did I miss something?' she asked.

JJ looked at Reid, 'Well yeah, Spence has something he needs to say...'

'Okay, shoot...' Prentiss smiled.

'Uhm...' Reid mumbled.

'Wait hold on..' JJ laughed.

She went out into the hall and told everyone to come into Hotch's office. Everyone piled in looking rather confused.

'Okay, so we are all here because Spence has an announcement...wait where is Derek?..Oh there you are!' JJ giggled and pulled him into the room.

'What's going on?' Derek looked around.

'I dunno, apparently Reid has something he'd like to share...' Rossi smiled, 'Ok, go on kid what is it?'

'Oh my gosh, really Spence. Okay let's play a game. What is different about Spence? Anyone see anything? And Derek you can't play.' JJ said annoyed.

'JJ, really? Reid can't you just tell us. We have to leave soon...' Hotch said.

'Wait your not pregnant are you? Like that man a few years back...' Prentiss laughed.

'No, I-I'm getting married.' Reid sighed.

'Frack...to who?' Penelope asked.

'T-T-To..' Reid frowned.

'To me. Me and Spencer are engaged.' Derek said smiling at his lover.

Derek grabbed Reid's hand to reassure him.

'I knew it!' Prentiss yelled.

'I think you owe me a hundred bucks...' Penelope said to Rossi.

'Wait..you guys took bets?' Morgan asked.

'Not really we all just had a feeling. But me and Penelope here are the only two that acted on it. Besides any longer and I woulda got you to together myself.' Rossi smiled.

Everyone in the room smiled and congratulated the happy couple. Morgan looked at his lover and said, 'I love you so much, Pretty Boy.'

'Me too, Derek, me too.'


End file.
